Moonlight
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: Those who dwell in the forest have long forged a pact with the human world. Leave their borders untouched and all will be well. When this sacred agreement is broken, it is up to two people to set things right before the world is ripped apart. One raised by wolves, and the other who sympathizes with both sides. R&R AU Mako/Takeru


**Summary: Those who dwell in the forest have long forged a pact with the human world. Leave their borders untouched and all will be well. When this sacred agreement is broken, it is up to two people to set things right before the world is ripped apart. One raised by wolves, and the other who sympathizes with both sides. **

**Pairing: Mako/Takeru, Chiaki/Kotoha and others**

**Rating: T**

**Setting: AU **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or anything associated with it!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Moonlight**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Encounter**

Two pairs of eyes gleamed underneath the moonlight as a pair of wolves stepped out, shadowing a male figure that walked ahead of them. Positioning themselves on either sides of him, the figure reached out and scratched the tops of their heads, causing them to whine and nuzzle him even further. Lifting his head up as rustling sounds stirred from behind, he wasn't alarmed when a larger wolf stepped out to stand next to him. They were his family. He was raised by them after being abandoned by his birth parents at the borders of the forest.

"It's quiet tonight," he observed, switching to rubbing the larger wolf on its muzzle.

One of the smaller wolves whined and headbutted the male, demanding his attention which caused the larger wolf to lick him on the head.

"Haku sure is whiny today," joked the male as he scratched his brother on the chin.

"Come my children. It is late and the forest is beginning to stir," the larger wolf said.

Takeru, the boy raised by the wolves, climbed atop the back of Haku and wordlessly the group slipped inside the dense wilderness of the forest.

* * *

"Mako-chan!"

Said brunette opened her eyes to find her sister Kotoha running towards her, hands in the air, and hair sticking up in various angles. No doubt she had left their home in a hurry and forgot to brush her hair prior. Dusting herself off from sitting on the forest floor, Mako got up and went over to her sister, catching her just as Kotoha's leg became caught in a branch.

"You need to watch where you're going," Mako chided as she helped her sister straighten up.

"We need you right now!" Kotoha gasped.

Mako pursed her lips together in a line. "What's going on? Did something happen at the village?" she inquired while Kotoha dragged her towards the direction of their home.

"The villagers want to go into the forest to gather food with this year's harvest being poor. Mother and father are doing all they can to dissuade them from doing so. It seems everyone has forgotten the agreement made by the forest spirits and those who dwell on the outside."

The village that they lived in was the very same village founded many years ago by their great-grandparents. They had come seeking refuge from the oppressive state of the capital and would have not survived if they hadn't met a forest spirt. A wolf. In agreement for saving their lives and allowing a village to be raised, their great-grandparents swore that as long as they and their descendants remained as chiefs of the village, no one would harm the forest or any of its inhabitants. It was thanks to this agreement that their village was safe from harm. However due to poor harvest and scarcity of rain over the recent years, the villagers have been growing restless and want to head into the forest to find more food for their families.

"We cannot let them!" Mako picked up the pace as the sisters ran out of the forest.

* * *

Takeru stood quietly at the edge of the forest obscured from view thanks to the giant trees, observing a group of villagers wanting to go into his home while being held back by two people. Haku and Shiro stood by his side, occasionally growling softly until Takeru rubbed them on their heads. For several days now they have been watching the village, making sure they did not break their agreement by going into the forest and upsetting the life within. Pulling a mask down over his face Takeru climbed onto Haku's back just as their mother came from behind.

"They are growing restless," Takeru said.

"Perhaps it is time we reminded them of their ancestor's pact with us," his mother responded.

Pushing past her cubs and adopted son, Okami went out of the boundaries of the forest with Haku and Shiro closely following their mother, Takeru riding atop his brother's back. The moment the wolves appeared the entire village gasped and became deathly quiet, with the same two people kneeling in front of the giant wolf and bowing their heads.

"Please forgive us for disturbing the peace of the forest!" the male cried.

The ravenette tilted his head to the side, watching his mother's reactions and movements.

"Is that a human with them?" he heard a villager say.

It was a young boy.

A rock went soaring in the air at that moment striking Takeru on the cheek, where a thin line of scarlet began to trickle down his face. Seeing her son injured drew forth a loud and vicious snarl from Okami as the giant wolf goddess took a menacing step forward.

"How _dare _you injure my son!" she barked loudly.

"Y-Your son?" the same man stammered nervously while glaring daggers at the one who had thrown the rock.

"He was abandoned at the edge of the forest as a mere infant. My son Shiro found him and took him back to the den, where I have since raised him as my own. Is this how you treat your own? Abandoning and forsaking a helpless baby to defend for himself in the harshness of the night? Give me one good reason why I should not raze this village right here and now!"

Sliding off his brother's back gracefully Takeru went over to his mother, placing a comforting hand on her foreleg, which prompted Okami to look at her son in concern. Taking a few steps forward to kneel in front of the couple that had their heads bow, he extended a hand towards them, eliciting confused looks from them.

"Please stand," Takeru said in a warm tone.

The hesitant couple exchanged glances.

"Takeru!" Okami growled lowly.

"It's alright mother," he said.

Slowly the two stood up but kept their heads bowed out of respect for the wolf goddess. Okami growled but suddenly pricked her ears up in alarm, Shiro and Haku doing the same with Takeru spinning around just in time to find two figures running out of the forest.

"You let humans into the forest!" Okami roared angrily, lifting a huge paw in the air to swipe at the two figures.

"Mother no!" Takeru cried but it was too late.

"Kya!"

Okami caught the two by surprise, sending them flying backwards into the nearest oak tree where they lay still, unmoving.

"My daughters!"

Knowing his mother wouldn't forgive the two girls so easily Takeru threw himself in front of his mother's path, arms outstretched and hoping to calm the rage within her before she did something drastic.

"Calm down mother," he said smoothly.

Okami growled. "Move aside my son," she ordered.

"No. They've done nothing wrong."

"They were in the forest!"

Takeru kept his gaze on his mother. "But you can sense it can't you mother? They've done nothing to upset the spirits within. Calm your rage and let them be," he attempted to persuade her from attacking.

Growling again but pricking her ears towards the forest Okami sense her son was right. The girls have not done anything to harm the spirits within and since he was willing to stop her in her blind rage, the giant goddess turned back around towards the village.

"My son has stopped me once but he will not do it again. Heed my warning humans, if any of you set foot within the forest, I will not be so merciless and forgiving as I am right now."

With that Okami turned abruptly and disappeared back inside the forest. Takeru leapt onto Haku's back and the trio hastily followed their mother.

* * *

Mako groaned and opened her eyes to find herself in her room with her mother hovering above, a wet cloth in hand which was being used to dab at her forehead. Slowly sitting up the brunette felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and she winced.

"Mother? What happened?" she asked.

"Foolish girl! What were you doing in the forest!" her mother slapped her sharply across the face.

She stared blankly at her mother.

"You nearly died! I nearly lost you and Kotoha! Is that what you want? You infuriated the wolf goddess! The guardian of the forest! It's a miracle you're still alive!" her mother wailed, throwing the cloth on the floor.

Lowering her eyes to the ground Mako reached a hand out to comfort her mother. "How did I survive then?"

"The boy of the forest saved you. He stopped the wolf goddess from killing you and your sister."

"Boy?"

"We did not learn of his existence until today. Mako you are forbidden from going into the forest," her mother got up and picked up the basin of water.

"But mother-"

"Enough!"

Mako closed her mouth and watched her mother leave the room, sliding the door shut behind her with a loud bang.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Next chapter will be longer! _

_See you all then!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


End file.
